harry_potter_ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Jadelyn Campbell
'"Making a name for yourself can be hard, but rewarding."' ''- Jadelyn to Draco in her 4th year.'' Jadelyn Campbell ( b. 4 April, 1980) is an English Half-blood witch, born to John and Elizabeth Campbell in Manchester, London, England. She is the first daughter and the eldest of her younger sister, Kassandra. Attending Hogwarts at 1991, she was dedicated to her study as her family hadn't spoken about her magical inheritance until she was older. Her mother's side of the family are known Death Eaters, as to why she hadn't been told she was a Witch until she had insisted it be brought to light. Quite fervent of learning all kinds of things known to Magic, she learned a great deal of many things; earning her right to be in the house Ravenclaw. As the years passed, so did her knowledge until she had nothing else she wanted to learn at Hogwarts. At 4th year, she decided to become more social and made friends with Harry Potter, whom her best friend Hermione Granger always talked about. Jade talked with Ron Weasley a little bit, but otherwise, they did not speak very much as she found his temper to be lacking in control, along with his mouth. Her favorite people had to be two young Slytherin's named Cadmus and Damian along with a young Hufflepuff named Ismene whom was Cadmus's sister. Jade and Ismene hit it off right away and became very close, making most houses think that Jade was an honorary Hufflepuff and Ismene, an honorary Ravenclaw. With the years passing by, things grew more serious as the threat of Voldemort grew stronger. After the Triwizard Tournament, Jade suffered a tragedy as her father and sister were brutally slaughtered by the newly revived Voldemort after her mother showed signs of not wanting to join the ranks of the Death Eaters like her family. That gave Jadelyn the strength and courage to despise and fight back against the Death Eaters, and her mother, whom had taken the mark to protect her. Her mother bought her a place to stay in London, knowing that her daughter would not want to stay in the family home any longer. She gave herself into a more rigorous study of Defense and Offense spells. Previous years gave her experience in the healing side of Magic, but otherwise it left her limited in terms of fighting back. It brought the attention of many people, but none really had the strength to tell her to stop as the stress to protect got worse on the impending doom looming over Britain. After the fall of Hogwarts, Jade kept in contact with Harry, whom refused to go back to school after the death of Dumbledore. She gave him advice, supplies and eventually a place to stay until the inevitable fight of Hogwarts. She went back to school even though the threat was high, refusing to leave the younger students to deal with the dangers of Dark Spells. Teaching the younger years about healing spells, she gave them moral when things seemed bleak. Even if it meant getting detentions. Most of the Death Eaters hated her existance, but tolerated her due to her mother. It didn't stop them from constantly insulting her, however. Which earned her the nickname "She-demon", when she cut out the tongue of a rather new Death Eater recruit. ~ More to come. ~